Aircraft may include landing gear having wheels for supporting the weight of the aircraft while the aircraft is in contact with the ground. A tire may be coupled to each wheel of each landing gear defining a volume that may be pressurized. Each wheel may include a tire pressure sensor. In some aircraft, a control unit may be coupled to each of the tire pressure sensors for powering the tire pressure sensor and for receiving informational data from the tire pressure sensor. Some aircraft, however, do not include a control unit coupled to each of the tire pressure sensors.